Raiders: Gamma War
by Gorgara
Summary: Sequel to Thor: The Initiative- the superhero team the Raiders is sucked into a war between mutants monsters and alien warriors who will be victor? Will Oklahoma become another New York?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Wolvmbm here's the Sequel to Thor: The Initiative you wanted. Hope you like.

* * *

The Raiders:

Gamma War

I

Inspection

Dane and the other heroes that made up the team known as the Raiders sat around the dinner table enjoying a meal.

"So Dane how did you get your powers?" Leonard, the hero called Scorpion II asked as he spooned some more salad into his plate.

"Well the Black Knight legacy reaches back to Arthur and Avalon. The Black Knight served as one of the famous Knights of the Round Table. The armor, the sword, and the shield were magically made by the magician Merlin. When Arthur fell the title of the Black Knight passed through my family until my father claimed it. He fell to the curse of the Ebony Blade and became an evil blood thirsty monster until I slew him and claimed the title myself." Dane spoke somberly. Enchantress put a hand on his arm to comfort him. Since they first formed the team and dealt with the Other and his Assassin, Amora the Asgardian goddess known as Enchantress and Dane the Black Knight had grown close. (Authors Note: See Thor the Initiative for full story)

"Wow sorry I brought that up it must have been hard." Leonard said.

Dane nodded. "It was difficult but I freed him from being a slave to the sword."

"Well I'm glad the apple fell miles away from the tree boss." Robbie, the Rocket Racer said stuffing a fork full of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Thanks." Dane smiled, but he wasn't so sure. Dane lived with the fear every moment of his life as the Black Knight. One false move could turn him into a blood lusting lunatic like his apprentice Bloodwrath. Tony had told him that that was the very reason that he was leader of this team. Dane thought everything through before acting. He had to one drop of innocent blood been spilled by the sword he would be cursed and would become a monster. A beep from the room's speakers overhead brought him out of his brooding.

_-Raiders report to the war room.-_ The mechanical voice of the base's AI said. As they prepared to get up Robbie stopped them.

"Wait we have to decide who does the dishes." He called.

"Okay but quick." Dane agreed. "One, two, three, shoot!" The heroes all threw out their hands in a rock, paper, scissors match. Dane, Leonard, and Amora threw rock. Paul, and Robbie threw scissors.

"You two." Dane pointed and dashed off to the war room. When the team was assembled in the war room before the screen the image of Carol Danvers, Ms. Marvel appeared.

"Carol, nice to see you." Dane said smiling at his old friend. Carol smiled back.

"Hey Dane, what's shaking?" She asked "Uh, you mind letting me in?"

"Oh sorry!" Dane stammered and pressed the door release button for the front entrance.

"Thanks." Carol said as her face disappeared from view. The group waited in the war room for several seconds before Carol Danvers entered. Dane walked up and wrapped Carol in a massive hug.

"It's good to see you too Dane." She laughed, as Enchantress frowned at the display of affection.

"So what brings you here?" Dane asked putting Carol down. Carol smoothed out her picturesque costume and cleared her throat.

"Tony sent me to check your guy's progress." She said suddenly looking very formal.

"Okay." Dane said. "Give us your best."

Carol smiled "I intend to."

"You got to be kidding me Carol!" Dane yelled as he and the others stepped outside to the fading daylight to see the Thunderbolts looking at them. "They'd soon as kill us as look at us!" He growled.

"Dane, Norman and his team have graciously volunteered to help out and test how you guys work as a team." Carol said trying to calm him down.

"Carol, I put several of these guys behind bars and I bet they still want revenge." He whispered to her.

"Are we doing this thing or not?" Bullseye bellowed fingering his knives.

"Yes we are." Carol said. "Norman will pick five of his group to fight your five." She spoke gesturing at the sickly smiling Green Goblin.

"Alright." Dane sighed. "Raiders Assemble." He ordered. The team formed up.

"Bullseye, Moonstone, Venom, Songbird with me." Norman called as he jumped on his glider and shot forwards.

"Avalon." Dane yelled diving out of the way of charging Green Goblin. The mighty winged horse appeared next to him as he drew his sword and mounted.

Venom locked hands with Leonard in a match of strength.

"We never thought we would see the old suit again." He hissed as his long tongue snaked out of his mouth. Leonard smiled as blades shot from his gauntlets and electrocuted venom. The beast howled and jumped back.

"As you can see I've made some modifications." Leonard smiled.

Robbie activated his full body armor as he squared off with Bullseye.

"What's a matter? Scared?" He laughed as he launched a barrage of blades at Robbie. The blades shattered against his armor and he raised his gauntlets and fired his taser coils. Bullseye dodged effortlessly and kicked Robbie hard. The blow didn't harm him but in his fully armored state he was very top heavy. Robbie slammed into the dust hard and Bullseye held his blade just centimeters from his eye. Bullseye suddenly disappeared and Moonstone slammed into him and both went flying. Paul the Phantom Rider offered a hand to Robbie who deactivated his armor and jumped on his board.

"Double header?" Robbie asked. Paul nodded. Both heroes dashed towards their opponents. Moonstone's hands began to glow as Bullseye drew another blade. Robbie shot a zip line at Paul who caught it and was thrown forward as it retracted. Paul slammed into both villains knocking them down. Paul then drew a rope and hogtied Bullseye. He was thrown forward as Moonstone blasted him from behind. Robbie grabbed his tazeclub and swung at Moonstone who easily ducked and punched him in the stomach. Robbie fell to his knees and was kicked in the face by Moonstone. Paul lashed out with his hellfire whip pulling her legs out from under her. He drew his pistols and fired several round. Moonstone laughed as the bullets shattered against her force field.

"Arathi tarn!" Amora cried as three ghostly warriors appeared around her. The Viking ghosts charged Songbird who took to the sky and fired a blast of sonic energy at the warriors ripping their shadowy forms to shreds. Amora began chanting more but Songbird opened her mouth and two forces of solidified sound slammed her from both sides. Amora cried out in pain and collapsed into the dust.

"Amora!" Dane yelled. "Form up Raiders." He ordered thrusting the but of his sword into Osborn's face knocking him off his glider. He raced over to his fallen teammate and bashed Songbird aside with his shield.

Scorpion II smashed Venom with his tail knocking him away before heading over to where Paul was still battling Moonstone. Robbie slowly rose from the dust and pulled his board from his backpack and pushed the ignition button sending the board slamming into Moonstone's back the shield buckled from the hit as Paul launched a jet of hellfire at the shield Moonstone cried out as her shield broke she fell unconscious. Leonard a knocked from the air as Venom wrapped his hands around his throat.

"Leaving so soon?" He hissed and sent spikes from his hand into Leonard's armor. Leonard screamed in agony as Venom's sickening laughter echoed from the battlefield.

"Enough!" Carol yelled rising above the battle. The Thunderbolts looked at Osborn who nodded. They disengaged and formed up across from the wounded raiders. Dane was checking both Leonard and Amora. Carol walked over to them. "How is she?"

"She'll live but I want Leonard checked for symbiotic poisoning." He growled as Robbie and Paul took them back to base. "So did we pass your little test?" Dane sneered.

"Yes. You proved that the Thunderbolts won't be getting any of the Initiative graduates and you can have a pick with the other teams if you want." Carol said. Dane suddenly realized that the test wasn't about battle tactics it was about teamwork and the Thunderbolts cared nothing for their compatriots but Dane and the team always watched each other's backs.

The battle was fresh. It literally throbbed with radiation. Through their eyes it glowed with life. They stood in awe of the damage wrought by one that as their father put was beyond even him. They quickly collected a few strands of hair and some blue colored blood and disappeared quickly soon the military would arrive and SHIELD not long after and they're father would be waiting for the gifts they would bring him. Blast touched her comlink.

"Father, we have the samples." She spoke.

-Good. Very good my children I will transport you back now.- A aged voice spoke over the com a beam of green light soon shone around them and they disappeared.

* * *

That's the first chapter please R&R. Preview for the next Chapter:

"Whoa! Those are the Aliens that Hulk brought with him!" Robbie cried as the Warbound made a mad dash to get to the sewers before Robbie could attack them. Robbie dived and stopped right in front of them. "Hold it right there ET you're underar..." He didn't get a chance to finish as Korg knocked him out of the way.

"Sorry human but we're in a hurry." The rock man stated as they disappeared into the darkness beneath the city.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

2: New Kids in Town

After Osborn and his team departed the group split up. Amora left to visit her sister in Asguard, Leonard, Robbie and Paul left to cruse the town leaving Dane and Carol alone at the base. They took a walk along the compound. Over the six months they had been there a hanger and ball court had been tacked on to the main building which was now a building and no longer a shack.

"Tony's been at work." Carol observed.

"Yep he had the hanger installed a month ago and a Quinjet arrived soon after though I don't think we'll use the thing since all my team can fly or ride." Dane said jokingly.

"It will be good to have if you were needed to aide another team."

"I suppose so." He spoke rubbing his chin. "So how are things in the Big Apple?"

Carol sighed. "Messy. Trying to clean up Hulk's mess and track down the Secret Avengers along with establishing teams around the country can be a bit taxing."

"I can imagine. Can I ask about Bruce or is it off limits?"

"You may though I can't say much. Bruce is being held in a fully automated omega level facility in the desert where he is kept under twenty-four hour surveillance and no you can't see or talk to him."

"Pour Bruce." Dane breathed. Carol stopped walking.

"How can you have any sympathy for what he did? He almost destroyed all of New York and nearly made Reed kill Tony! How can you still feel sorry for that monster?" Carol spat.

"What Hulk did is not…"

"Bruce's fault? Oh no he is to blame as much as his green shadow for the first time Bruce and Hulk were on the same page and that one mindedness gave him the power boost to take down nearly every hero on earth. So don't go saying Bruce is innocent he is just as guilty as Hulk."

"But he didn't kill anyone he just wanted to show us the pain we caused and he may have backed down had not things gone south with his buddies." Dane argued.

"It doesn't matter it happened and we don't even have a lead on this new Red Hulk and with Bruce escape…" She cut herself off before finishing the sentence.

"Bruce escaped?" Dane exclaimed. Before Carol could through her hand over his mouth.

"Shut it Whitman!" She hissed. "This is top secret and not a laughing matter."

"Who's laughing I'm just as worried don't you think I don't know how far Death Valley is from here?"

"How did you…"

"I'm very good at what I do." Stated and Leonard is a really good hacker."

"Dane I'm serious I know you didn't like what happened with Bruce but you have to promise me if you hear anything about the Hulk you'll tell Tony and S.H.I.E.L.D." She pressed.

"Is this an order?" Dane said stretching to his full height nearly a foot taller than Carol.

"I don't want it to be." She said. "Can it be a favor for an old friend instead?"

"I promise." Dane finally gave.

"Thank you Dane." Carol said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well it's late and I have a full day ahead of me good night." She said and took off towards the compound to turn in leaving Dane alone amid the planes, or so he thought. As Ms. Marvel entered the bunker a female shadow stepped from the hanger. Amora who had returned early to ask Dane to walk with her had watched the two and now with tears running down her cheeks she launched herself into the air and sailed off towards Asguard.

Robbie and the others wormed there way though town as the night wore on. As they reached their fifth bar Leonard called the team to a halt.

"Hold on guys." He said unbuttoning the shirt cuff and rolling the sleeve back to reveal the black under armor he wore as the Scorpion.

"Do you ever take that off?" Robbie asked as Leonard pressed a sequence in the keyboard on his forearm. The black suit slid down his arms and formed gloves. A light flashed in his palm and a image of a biohazard symbol.

Master Leonard a massive source of Gamma radiation has been detected outside the city. A mechanical voice spoke.

"Thank you Ivan. Upload coordinates into my helmet." Leonard said as black extended and formed his helmet and tail. "Relay this info to Dane and Amora." He turned to see Robbie and Paul in costume and ready.

"Lets check it out."

"You know that elastosteel you came up with is slightly creepy." Robbie said as his clicked a button on his watch and his exoarmor extended out of his backpack.

"Yeah well at least I don't have a tire and lube express in my backpack." Leonard shot back as a white shadow flashed by them .

"**When you to boys are through arguing you can catch up with us!"** Paul yelled over his shoulder as he sped away on his steed. Both stood in the dust as the Phantom Rider rode off, glowing in the night.

"Okay that's just creepy." Robbie said.

"Agreed." Leonard replied as they took to the sky and followed their ghostly compatriot into the desert night.

"Their trail leads into this city." Brood hissed as the Warbound raced through the shadowy outskirts of the city.

"And you're sure they share the same energy as the Hulk and the Leader?" The woman who was once Kate Waynesboro asked as she dashed beside her new compatriots.

"I trust in Brood's senses Kate Waynesboro." The red skinned Elloe spoke as she ran passed to catch up to the flying insect. "She has never led us wrong before."

"Indeed Kate Waynesboro when we were Warbo…"

"Warbound with Hulk I know I've read the files and now I have Hiromi's memories as well Korg which is why I am helping you track the Leader down rather than taking you to SHIELD and having you locked up in the Negative Zone until my grand children retire." The woman fumed.

"And for that we are very grateful Kate Waynesboro." The massive ton of living rock called Korg said as he stomped in step with them.

"And for the love of god stop using my full name just call me Kate or I don't know Granite or something."

"Why would you want to go by Granite, Kate Waynes…Kate." Elloe asked not breaking stride.

"I don't know I have powers now so I figure I should give myself and new name. And since Hiromi's Oldstrong power made me like a living rock I figure I should name myself after such."

"Understandable my people often change their names when they go through a life change such as that." Korg spoke. "Well met Granite of the Oldstrong one of the Warbound." He boomed as they ran on through the darkness.

Robbie swung out over the outskirts of the city homing in on the Gamma radiation emitted by the Warbound. As he sailed towards the entrance to the cities sewers he picked up movement.

"I got four unidentifieds near the entrance of the sewers rally at my position." Robbie said into his headset as he swooped down in front of the group. "Whoa those are the aliens Hulk brought with him." He touched down and aimed his gauntlets at them. "You're all under arres…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was knocked out of the way.  
"Sorry human, but we're in a hurry." Korg stated as they disappeared into the sewers.


End file.
